Aria
by CannonFodder91
Summary: Aria was a girl who believed in much and was from the year 2012, one necklace and earth quake, next thing you know shes stuck in 1889 andtrying to make it through life on the streets, one weird meeting with some rat catchers and a huge mystery as well as romance and she doesn't know what to believe anymore.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2012 where a girl, with long brown hair and a bored expression on her face sat at home. Her home was in an apartment of an old building she didn't know much about. Her mother was working her second job right now, the girl just got home from work and was trying to figure out what to do next.

Her name? Its Aria Montgomery, shes 16 and doesn't go to school, she works in an antique store and doesn't believe in much anymore.

I sighed as I sat there looking at the bills drinking coffee, it was black and disgusting, but I need some sort of caffeine. I rubbed my face and my eyes looked exhausted as I looked around. Its my lunch break right now.

I looked around our old kitchen, the wall paper was peeled back in different ways around the kitchen, the tile on the floor was peeling in certain spots too. I stood up making the chair scratch the floor that resounded around the room making me flinch. I went to the closet and grabbed my old jacket that was warm from the 1800s. I sighed softly looking around the apartment before heading to my first stop which is an antique store. I went inside feeling the hot air hit me making me sigh, my nose was red from the cold as I looked around.

The building was extravagant with glistening items from the past. It always made me curious looking at items wondering where they came from, my personal favorite of time periods was the 1800s. I mean the children workers were so determined, now look at how we live, we are all lazy and take everything for granted.

"ah, aria, I see you're here for mr. mortar" Mrs. Martin said smiling, she is a portly woman with a childish gleam in her eyes I don't think will ever go away. I smiled as she played with her pony tail that was tied at the bottom of her neck. Her hair had streaks of grey while she wore a peasant blouse and a skirt.

"I am" I said walking towards her and rested my arms on the counter. She smiled taking out a box and then shuffled around looking for two others things. "What are you looking for?" I asked curiously and she smiled triumphantly.

"there was something I found you might find interesting." She said absently as she went through a drawer. I taped my fingers absently on the counter before she gave a triumphant noise that made me stop.

I looked at her as she handed me a messenger bag winking. "look at it when you get a chance" she said before turning and leaving me curious. I tucked some hair behind my ear and smiled softly at both were clothes for some dummies that my boss had ordered from her not too long ago.

I then walked down the street where snow and ice was covering the sidewalk. I carefully maneuvered myself around people. A few people looked at me weird with the packages but said nothing to me as I went into the little shop. It's a museum from the time period of 1800s. It was stock full of things that were left behind in warehouses and such.

"mr. Mortar?" I questioned looking around the shop and sighed softly when I got no response, he was probably still on lunch. I set the boxes down and opened the one that was for me. My curiosity was heightened as I saw photos from 1888.I picked one up seeing news paper articles. One caught my eye when I saw a girl that looked exactly like me. She was wearing my jacket I now had on, and my hair…

I was so confused. I saw a necklace around my neck as well it was gorgeous; A locket in the shape of a circle that I wore proudly. I looked further in the box seeing clothes like the ones I was wearing at the time including shoes. I also found the necklace from the picture, but under my face as I looked at the writing in the newspaper I saw the name not aria mind you, but I saw the name Coyote underneath, my eyes seemed more coyoteish then before with the same grin on my face.

"oh my gosh.." I mumbled looking through everything seeing coyote everywhere. I was so surprised. I mean honestly I wasn't expecting this and an indian boy as well as another was beside me every step of the way through the life. His name was wolf and it was so strange. I grabbed the necklace putting it on with gently fingers.

Next thing I knew everything was moving, shaking, and crashing everywhere around me causing me to scream softly. I hid under the table and closed my eyes waiting for it to pass with the box clutched in my fingers.

I soon awoke and looked around seeing everything was different. I slowly moved out from underneath seeing woman with parasols, dresses, cortset, boots. I bit my lip seeing woman with a chaperone with their male suitors and I looked at the box in front of me to my jeans quickly changing.

I gulped hard with my heart pounding in my chest. I slipped the hat on my head and put everything else in my messenger bag. I saw my money had changed to the one of the time period. I even saw a book on indian medicine which I have studied regularly since it worked so well for the Indians and was more natural.

"ok…Aria..you need to sneak out and see what year it is..the only thing that makes sense is my 16 year old self was sucked into the past for me to do something…I just don't know what" I whispered softly looking around nervously. I heard a lock clicking and slowly crawled around to a door that led to the basement. I snuck downstairs carefully shutting the door as the lock clicked in the front.

I believed in many things. One of those things is fate. Sad thing is I don't know what im doing or how Iam going to survive here. I have also become used to creature comforts of the 21st century.

I saw tons of boxes, crates, and even a small freezer down here with bottles of alcohol. I bit my lip debating in my head as voices could be heard upstairs. "I don't want to do this..but I have to" I mumbled as I snatched one of everything. I went over to a window that was small, but big enough (barely) for me to fit through. I heard footsteps nearing the basement door and heard scurrying that made me jump seeing a humongous rat. I had to keep myself from screaming since I hate rats with a passion.

I went over to some crates carefully maneuvering myself up them, they were wobbling a bit makin my heart pound as I clutched the bottom of the window moving myself up. I peaked through seeing nobody watching and slid through. I had to suck it in even though I wasn't even that heavy to make it through the hole.

I sighed heavily as I continued to crawl getting dirty in the process. I sat up and looked around seeing no one walking past me. I stood up slowly and looked back forth getting smirks from dirty faced kids as they stod up catching rats.

"hey boys, lookie who we 'ave heah" A boy said licking his lips walking towards me.

The only thought I had was 'oh shit'


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the boys come closer and I took a hesitant step back from them. I didn't want any trouble while I was here. I just wanted…to go home I guess. I also have the problem of wanting to stay for a while to see how I would be able to survive.

"now now goily…we just want to talk" One boy said, he had black as night hair, big blue eyes filled with mischief and dirty clothes with a slight accent I couldn't quite place.

"How about no?" I questioned off handedly biting my bottom lip moving back more. I stepped out of the alley and then they stopped persuing like they had a limit of what they could do.

"How about youse change yer clothes? Youse aint a man goily.." One said smirking and licking his lips, I could see so many rotten and teeth that had fallen out. It made me want to gag, but I held back.

"I prefer these clothes, I can move faster.." I mumbled turning around and went out of the alley plus a couple steps. What I saw amazed me, carriages, buildings that were fresh; People milling about of different classes, but it was easy to spot the differences between them.

I brushed some hair from my face not sure which was to go in the first place. I saw a newspaper on the ground to my right before walking over and picking it up. I looked at the front page about some war or another that I wasn't interested in. I looked at the date instead. September 12, 1888.

I felt the air bare down on me as my hands shook insanely over the thought of being so far into the past. I guess I was only grateful for not being in the middle of a battle or even during the slave trading. I sighed softly looking around myself feeling overwhelmed.

"Hey! Injun! Yer sister is mighty pretty" A man said making me flinch a bit as I looked back seeing two native americans buying food. A man was harassing them, I noticed the boy being the one from the photos.

I bit my lip wondering if I should intervene at all. He was wearing some sort of clothes as a laborer as well as the girl. I saw the man was pushing and touching the girl which made me angry.

I didn't know what to do though, I was one girl, lithe and dancer like figure, I couldn't go against them. The girl was yelling at the man to let her go before I snapped. I looked around grabbing a stick and ran over smacking the man in the face. I thought quick and kicked him straight in the nuts bringing him down. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him as I stood there.

"run!" I said to them both not caring what happened to me, I had indian blood in my veins and knew the suffering they went through on a daily basis in the past it made me sick. The man swaggered up shakily with his friends help, he looked at me curiously as he pulled his friend away who had a bloody nose. I turned away and walked down the street ignoring the annoyed stares of the woman who were walking past me.

"extry extry read all about it! Grisly murder takes hold of 2 women!" a boys voice yelled and I couldn't help but become curious. I worked my way over through the sea of people and went to the boy who had a thick manhatten accent. I must be in manhatten then. "ello there lady" He said softly and I handed him a nickel before taking the paper.

"No change keep it" I mumbled distracted seeing photos that hit something in my brain. I bit my lip looking through about the grisly murders of a prostitute and a working girl. I sighed softly still close to the boy and tapped my lip in thought.

"mum?" the boy asked as I looked over at him curiously while he looked uncomfortable. "may I ask who you work for?" He asked softly making me blink in surprise before looking at my clothing.

"no one..i don't have a job right now" I whispered softly looking at him with a tight smile. I put the paper in my bag looking at him. "can you help me find a place where I can get a journal and pencil? Ill give you a quarter if you do" I said smiling at him. The boy contemplated before nodding at me.

"Names Racetrack" he said holding his hand out, I shook it and smiled at him gently.

"im Aria Montgomery.." I said softly letting my hand drop. He nodded leading me down selling papers along the way. We stopped outside a shop and he smiled at me tipping his cap.

"Alright miss this is mr. martins place" he said gesturing to the shop I took the quarter out handing it to him.

"thank you racetrack.." I said softly before going inside the store looking at different journals. I finally found a leather bound one I liked and paid for it. I was already feeling poor as I paid for pencils as well. I left the shop and sighed softly looking around. It was getting dark as I took an apple out eating it as I walked the streets.

I looked for a good place to sleep as did everyone else. I just couldn't seem to find a good place yet, its only one night, but it was already getting cold. I shivered slightly as the breeze hit me hard in the face. I sighed and found a small restaurant where tons of drunks were, I bit my lip finding a seat and ordered a burger.

I opened the newspaper and started to write down certain timelines, it didn't make sense, I never saw anything like this in history. I rubbed my face a bit as I wrote, I got weird looks from a lot of people,but didn't really care to much.

"Ah aria!" a voice said and I looked up seeing racetrack with a cigar in his mouth. I wanted a cigarette but couldn't afford it right now. I mean I have 80 dollars, but until I find a job there isn't much I can buy.

"Yeah?" I asked softly as I jotted down all the information from the paper that mattered and closed my notebook putting it into my bag.

"you shouldn't be out, goils are getting killed" racetrack said with slight worry as I took my hat off. I set it down and smiled at him.

"thank you for your worry, but ill be fine, they wont want me" I said smiling up at race as two boys were behind him. One had an eyepatch with blonde hair and a blue eye, the other has a cowboy hatm bandana and longish brownish blonde hair.

"you sure dollface?" the cowboy hat boy said while the eyepatch one laughed at his joke. I rolled my eyes and smiled as my burger was set down.

"Oh im sure, im not good enough sport, im boring" I said softly before taking a bite of the burger and a sip of the sodapop.

"I doubt that" He said with a grin on his lips and sparkle in his brown eyes. I looked away licking my lips after I swallowed.

"Im cowboy, the blonde is kidblink, and you already met racetrack.." Cowboy said smiling as he sat down across from me making me nervous.

"Nice to meet you all" I said softly before I continued eating ignoring their curious looks.

"where are you from?" Cowboy asked and I sighed rubbing my face from drowsiness.

"Far far away…montana" I whispered off the top of my head as I looked at my hands, it wasn't a lie, I went to montana twice so I know the area.

"Whats it like?" Cowboy saked intrigued making me roll my eyes at his questions. HE rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"Green…rolling hills and pastures where the horses roam, quiet, relaxing.."I whispered drifting off for a second before shaking my head of the thoughts.

"sounds amazing" Cowboy said smiling at me, I smiled back a bit more relaxed as I looked at the three getting into discussions of different places. It was quite interesting getting their takes of different places. I smiled and everyone went quiet when someone came in, he had a cane, top hat, and a black cloak. It was eerily quiet and the boys in front of me were even uneasy.

I bit my lip as he sat in the back where everyone moved. I raised my hand pointing to my food to save it for later. I was quickly given another paper plate before putting it on top tying it closed. I left unseen and went into the streets. I looked back and forth for a moment before the boys followed me.

"come on your staying with us, its too different then montana, we don't want you hurt" Cowboy said softly and I was flanked on either side to where? I honestly had no idea.

I looked to my right seeing the indian boy from before smiling and left back into the shadows. I was incredibly confused at that point. I swear I saw him two more times, but he was gone before I could figure things out. 

We made it to a building that said 'lodging house' I bit my lip as I was led inside, everything moved in a blur as I signed my name and was brought upstairs to the girls bunks upswept with questions and I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up with a slight groan as did the other girls here. They were like a rainbow of colors as we all got ready for the day, I had fighting practice with the boys today at different times before I start selling. That's right I got a job selling papers. I also had to keep tabs on the killings it was bothering me that bad.

I slid out of bed and was tossed some clothes. "here you can pay me back later" Misty said softly with a gleam in her green eyes. She was a bit weird, but also very nice. All the girls were, until you piss them off of course.

I changed int black pants, white button up, and a black vest with black suspenders. I put my hair into a bun before looking around. All the girls had left as I went downstairs slowly seeing kid blink there. He waved and I was soon led out to an alley way. We started on the simple things first, dodging punches, punching and getting callouses on my knuckles.

By the time I finished, I was bruised, my knuckles bloody and feeling pretty good about myself. I went with race track learning endurance and worked on my running with him. His training sucked, I was running from cops currently for stealing an apple. I was cursing racetrack in my brain as I ran. I dodged people, carts, and even animals as I ran and hid in a crate next to the wall while the cops ran past. I was breathing heavily as I waited in my spot.

"damnit race" I mumbled hating his idea of training so much right now. I pushed my sweaty brown hair from my face as I waited a few minutes. My eyes were tired and wary while my knuckles throbbed from the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I always got one question that I couldn't figure out an answer to as to why I was in New York City of all places.

I think the only answer I can give is that I am looking for my parents who came here to find a new life. I honestly don't have any other answer then that right now. It would also make sense since NYC was the place where people came to start a new life.

I wiped sweat from my brow feeling gritty right now from all of the running I did. I slowly made my way back and I sighed seeing racetracks happy face. "Well well well someone got away, very smart and quick thinking there Aria" Race said lighting a cigarette which I snatched from him and started smoking.

I looked at his shocked smirking to myself as I sat down taking in the nice cool breeze hitting my sweaty body. Race just sighed lighting a cigarette narrowing his eyes at me slighty before nodding to himself.

I saw a paper with another killing, I snatched it up tossing a nickel to boots. I read through it with a frown etched on my features. I ignored everyones looks as I finished the cigarette and went upstairs to my room writing all the information I found.

I cast a glance around the room before looking at my notebook. "this isn't possible" I mumbled softly while looking at my notes. "he isn't supposed to be here" I mumbled softly running a stressed hand through my hair.

"hey..Aria?...i know its none of my business but everyone is curious.." Misty whispered as I put my notebook away calmly. "why..are you here when montana is so beautiful?" She asked in her british accent.

"because Im looking for my parents..i don't know where they are so I came here.." I whispered softly with a tiny smile on my face. She nodded in understanding biting her bottom lip hard between her teeth.

"…you know..people get lost here..i wouldn't be surprised if you cant find them..if not..were here…and we will support you in your search..your a newsie aria.." Misty said softly smiling at me. I was only here a day and everyone already was getting attached. I can understand since we are all orphans in a way or another..so were all we have.

"thank you misty" I whispered to the girl, she smiled and looked at me.

"you could be a floater you know..try another borough..and still come here while you are searching..just not harlem or Stanton island." She said wringing her hands nervously, I nodded at her and sighed.

"I need a bath.." I whispered touching my nasty clothes with disgust on my face. She laughed pointing to a bucket..not a bucket a tub like bucket full of cold water.

"me and weed were waiting for you, but you took longer then expected..i washed your other clothes too" she whispered I smiled giving her a quarter as thanks. I went over stripping down and got in as I started washing with a weird scented soap. It was definitely not enjoyable what so ever with it being cold.

I didn't complain though, I got out soon after and dried off with some cotton fabric before pulling on new clothes. I ran a comb through my hair that was there after inspecting there were no lice. I put my hair into a French braid before disposing of the water like I was supposed to.

"ay, Aria…someone wants to talk to you" Weed said smoking a cigarette even though she wasn't supposed to in here. Honestly I don't think she cared, she was a free spirit who didn't listen very often.

"sure…who is it?" I questioned curiously, she just shrugged and turned making her brown hair that was cropped to her ears spin with her. I frowned going downstairs seeing the Native American boy smiling. It was near night time so I was a little leery.

"hello.." He said with a thick accent that made me raise an eyebrow while another boy with a gold tipped cane and a red striped shirt talked to jack.

"hi..you wanted to see me?" I asked curiously as I stepped down from the bottom step. He nodded pointing to the couch that had springs coming out of it but I didn't complain yet again as I sat down.

"yes..its quite..whats the word?...urgent" He said slowly as if trying to still get a handle on American languages.

"whats wrong?" I questioned and he pointed to my necklace automatically making me cover it with my hands.

"family..us.." he whispered softly looking into my eyes deeply, concentrating. I frowned a bit before he whispered to me. "we are family..that necklace has been lost..only the coyote can find it.." he whispered urgently making me bite my bottom lip. "you are needed here Aria Montgomery..to save people..especially my leader from a great evil" he whispered so only I could hear.

"I cant help you" I whispered softly with a sad smile on my face as he frowned at me. "I don't know what im doing" I whispered softly yet again trying to get him to understand.

"Ill help..float to Brooklyn, ill teach you everything you need to know" he said softly to me trying to desperately get my help. I bit my bottom lip thinking it over. I have pictures with him..maybe just maybe he is right.

"maybe..whats your name?" I questioned as he smiled wolfishly at me, I knew but I wanted to hear it from him. His hair had a feather in it and he wore mocassins on his feet with rainbow beading that was handmade and very patiently might I add.

"Wolf" he whispered holding his hand out, I slowly took it shaking his hand that were calloused and work worn. "Now you are coyote..dont let anyone tell you differently" he whispered before getting up as wolfs name was called by an authoritative voice.

"wolf!" I looked at where the voice came form seeing a boy, he was muscular, lithe, and had sandy brown hair that was hidden under his newsie cap. I saw a gold key hanging from his neck with a grim look on his face. His eyes were what really got me, blueish grey, deep, hard, cold.

I locked my eyes on his and he looked away after smirking a bit. "coyote?" Cowboy questioned with a smile dancing on his lips making me sigh looking away hoping I wouldn't be the butt of his joke anytime soon. I saw wolf talking to him quietly making jack look proud as he glanced over at me. "itll do" Cowboy said smiling at me.


End file.
